


Half Of A Whole

by Sxymami0909



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Feels Guilty, Eichen | Echo House, F/M, Hospitals, Love Confessions, Lydia-centric, Mentions of Blood, Mentions of Violence, Stiles Stilinski Feels Guilty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 10:14:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4056223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sxymami0909/pseuds/Sxymami0909
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek is out of town visiting his sister when he gets a devastating phone call that could very well change the rest of his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Half Of A Whole

**Author's Note:**

> **Request:** from dukewuornos on Tumblr - Great, I love your stories :) My wish is a Dydia One-Shot with the sentence "I thought I lost you"

Derek Hale had been through a lot in his twenty-six years and at this point there wasn’t much that scared him. Call it what you like, arrogance, stupidity, or a confidence in his newly evolved form, a self-peace if you will. But not many things could shake the unwavering calm that he’d developed over the years to keep his emotions in check. He could compartmentalize better than most and not many could say they’d ever seen fear in Derek Hale’s eyes. Even in the moments in which he’d been close to death.

But as he ran through the front doors of Beacon Hills Memorial Hospital, his legs moving too fast, his heart pounding heavily in his chest, the pure fear in his eyes was unmistakable. He ignored the voices that asked him if he was alright and if he needed help because he didn’t. There was only one thing he needed and the text message on his now broken phone had told him exactly where to go.

Derek’s feet carried him through the corridors, his senses felt dull, like he was moving under water…like it wasn’t real. God, he _wished_ it wasn’t real. He should have asked her to come with him to visit Cora. She’d come back to the states to help a pack a few towns over and Derek of course seeing an opportunity to try and convince his sister to stay instead of heading back to South America, had immediately packed a bag to visit her.

But the wolf knew his sister and Lydia didn’t get along, so he’d told his girlfriend, a term that they’d just recently agreed on, that he’d be gone for two days and hopefully when he came back he wouldn’t be alone. And technically he wasn’t, Cora had come with him after he’d gotten the call…she’d insisted on driving and was currently parking the car.

Derek came to halt once he burst through a set of double doors, a nurse calling after him, four heads looking up towards the door at his outburst. His chest tightened as he glanced between Scott and Stiles, catching sight of the sheriff and Melissa out of the corner of his eyes. He stepped into the room and it took him a minute to force himself to speak. “How is she?” He asked his voice hoarse.

It took Scott a minute to meet Derek’s eyes mostly because he could hear the pain in the other wolf’s voice and after everything Derek had been through, the young alpha didn’t want to be the one to make it worse. He inhaled deeply letting out a breath before glancing up, his eyes glassy. “I--” he paused trying to find the right words, “We don’t know.” He replied his voice quiet.

Derek’s brows drew together, “What do you mean you don’t know?” He asked his tone growing sharp because really anger was so much easier to deal with than pain. It always had been. It took him a minute to notice the dark stains on Scott’s hands his nostrils flaring as he realized what it was. His gaze shifted to Stiles who sat their eyes red-rimmed, blood covering the entirety of his t-shirt and flannel.

Derek’s chest tightened, “What happened?” He asked as he glanced between them searching for answers. How could so much go wrong in just a few hours?

Scott glanced at Stiles who hadn’t said a word since Lydia was brought to the hospital and when his best friend looked at him, his heart clenched. The haunted look in his eyes made Scott wish there was a way to use his werewolf abilities so he could take away emotional pain. But he knew that wasn’t possible.

It took Stiles a minute to turn his gaze towards Derek, guilt filling his chest as he looked at the other man’s face. He swallowed hard moistening his throat. “I—we went to Eichen House to pick something up from Deaton,” he explained, “He found a book for Lydia about banshees.” He told him before shaking his head. “It happened so fast,” he whispered. “We were down there—something got lose and it,” he hesitated his eyes watering, “it came right at me, sharp teeth out, claws, foaming mouth the whole nine.” He told them a tear slipping from his cheek, “and…she pushed me right out of the way.” He whispered his head falling into his hands.

He should have stopped her somehow everything had just happened so fast that he hadn’t even realized he was on the floor until the sound of Lydia’s scream pierced the room.

Derek stood there, stomach in knots as he stared at Stiles. “She saved your life?” He asked trying to push down the resentment building inside of him. This wasn’t Stiles’ fault. Derek knew how much Lydia cared about the other boy, cared about all of them really. She was the type of person who would sacrifice her life for someone she loved…especially after everything that had happened with Allison.

Stiles looked up, eyes read and wet with tears. He nodded. “Yeah, yeah she did.” He told Derek hating himself a little wishing it was him lying in that hospital bed.

Derek finally looked up his gaze traveling between Melissa McCall and the sheriff. “Where is she? Can I see her? Is she awake?” He asked shooting off question after question because at the moment that was all he could do.

Melissa glanced at Michael and he nodded slightly. She stepped forward shifting the stethoscope on her neck. “Derek sweetheart before I take you to see her there are a few things you should know.” She told him.

The wolf frowned glancing around the room again. “Okay,” he replied hesitantly.

Melissa nodded. “Now like Stiles said Lydia was attacked and by the time Deaton and the other orderlies were able to subdue him…well he’d already hurt her pretty badly.” She explained softly. “She was brought into emergency surgery. She lost a lot of blood…She’s stable now which is good. But she hasn’t woken up and the doctor’s aren’t sure if she will.”

The words were a punch to the gut. Derek faltered on his feet as he attempted to digest the information. Lydia might not wake up? He felt dizzy, nauseous even. He wanted to reach for something to hold onto, but there was nothing there. This was _his_ fault. He should have never left her. It took him a minute to compose himself enough to speak. “Take me to her…please.” He said softly.

Melissa nodded and motioned for him to follow her. Derek took a deep breath before pushing his feet forward and following Melissa. He could do this…he _needed_ to do this. Lydia needed him and Derek was going to be there for her. It was the least he could do for the girl he loved.

 

______

 

He sat by her side for days. Ten days to be exact never once leaving unless it was to use the bathroom or grab some coffee when he was forced by the others to stretch his legs. Stiles would stop by every day with a new book and a little something from Lydia’s house to make her feel more at home. Her mom had stopped by a few times, but she had classes to teach. Scott came every other day, the sheriff and Melissa too. Whenever she was on shift she made sure to come in and check on Lydia, something Derek appreciated.

The wolf rubbed a hand over his face and leaned forward resting his arms against his legs as he stared at the red head lying in the hospital bed in front of him. She looked fragile…small something that was weird for him to see. Lydia might be physically tiny, but her personality and her large heart made her presence seem much bigger than she physically was. But right now, right now she looked like that essence was slowly slipping from her body and it killed Derek a little inside each day she didn’t wake up.

Derek reached forward and took her hands in both of his, the wolf’s eyes falling on the redheads pale face. “Hey Red,” his words were soft, strained, “It’s Friday again and I’m really hoping that you’re going to wake up soon because things around here are falling apart without you. Scott basically just walks around with a constant pout, Stiles is here every day and well he’s not his annoying self,” he joked though the humor didn’t touch his face.

“The sheriff invited Melissa to coffee the other day…I know you’ll be pissed about missing that. You’ve been waiting for one of them to finally make a move,” he offered as he rubbed his thumb over the skin of her hand. “Cora’s here…she’s back at the loft which will probably annoy you when you wake up, but well I’m glad she’s here.” He told her stoically. Derek wasn’t sure he’d be able to get through this without her.

He was silent for a minute before lifting Lydia’s hand to his lips, pressing a light kiss there. “I’m so furious with you.” He whispered harshly. “What were you thinking? I mean I know what you were thinking…but god Lydia. Didn’t you think of what this would do to the rest of us? To _me_?” He asked his voice breaking.

“I’ve lost too many people. I can’t lose you too. Lydia…please wake up.” He bowed his head down to her hand, his eyes squeezing shut tightly as he did his best to fight back the emotions building in his chest. “I need you.” He murmured against her skin.

His voice was muffled, almost like it was coming from behind glass or beneath something, but she could hear it. She could feel the warm pressure of his hands against hers, the brush of his lips, the hair near his forehead. Confusion was the first emotion to hit her. Where was she? Why did she feel like she was hit by a two ton bus?

A soft whooshing sound followed by a steady beeping finally hit her ears and a hint of realization took over. A hospital. She was in a hospital, but why? It took all the effort Lydia had to muster up enough energy to pry open her eyes. The action in itself making her completely tired. Bright lights filtered through, hitting her eyes making her blink heavily to try and stop the burning that the light caused.

She very slowly turned her head to the side and the first thing she noticed was Derek’s hulking form hunched over in the small chair, his head resting against her hand. Her chest tightened and it took her a minute to swallow heavily in an attempt to moisten her throat before attempting to speak. “What, you thought it was going to be that easy to kill me?” She asked, the words coming out hoarse each syllable scratching her throat and making her wince. How long had it been since she’d used her voice?

Derek’s head shot up, disbelief crossing his face at the sight of Lydia’s eyes open, her voice breaking the silence. He stared for a solid minute before he was releasing her hand and standing up and moving to the head of the bed, his hand reaching out and cupping the side of her face. “You’re awake.” He stated.

Lydia sent him half a smile, as she opened her mouth and attempted to say something else, but her throat was too scratchy. Derek must have understood her problem because he shifted away from her and Lydia watched as he poured her a cup of water before making his way back over to her and helping her sit up.

When he placed the cup to her lips, Lydia drank slowly at first, the cool liquid hitting her mouth and slipping down her throat. But once her muscles felt like they were working again she gulped greedily at the water, the dryness of her throat easing substantially. Once the cup was empty Derek rested her back against the pillow and she smiled at him. “Thanks,” she said softly, her throat feeling a bit more normal.

Derek nodded as he sat in the chair beside her pulling it closer and taking her hand once again. He stared at her for a long minute, adam’s apple bobbing before he spoke. “Why?” He asked softly, his voice rough with a lack of sleep and pain.

Lydia pursed her lips. Now that she was awake and aware of what was going on she knew what he was asking. She sighed softly. “I couldn’t let him die Derek.” Her words were soft when she spoke.

Derek nodded, “I know that…but,” he paused, “You love him.” He stated.

Lydia met Derek’s gaze. “I do, but not how you think…not anymore.” She replied softly as she reached a hand out to him.

Derek leaned forward taking it immediately waiting for her to speak.

“I know things with us might have started out as a way for me to deal with my feelings for him. But Derek you have to know by now,” She whispered, “You have to know how much you mean to me,” she paused, “How much I love _you_.” It had happened slowly and unexpectedly. When things started with Derek, neither of them were looking for anything series.

But then somewhere along the line Lydia fell for him. How could she not? He was a better person than anyone gave him credit for. He was brave and kind and he understood her better than most people. Stiles would always have a place in her heart, b ut Derek…Derek was who she wanted.

The wolf in question glanced up and met Lydia’s gaze, sensing the truth in her words. He couldn’t help the relief he felt. He took her hand again and lifted it to his lips pressing a kiss to her skin. “I thought I lost you.” He told her as he reached out with his free hand and cupped her cheek.

Lydia smiled and shook her head. “You’ll never lose me Hale, I’m in it for the long haul,” she responded before turning her head and pressing a kiss to the hand that was on her cheek.

Derek grinned. “Good. Now get some rest. I’m going to get Melissa and let her know you’re awake; the doctor is probably going to want to run some tests. But I’ll be right back.”

Lydia nodded as Derek got up, but she didn’t release his hand just yet, “Hey,” she said softly.

He paused glancing back at her his hand still holding her eyebrow arched in the redheads direction.

Lydia held his gaze and smiled, “I love you.”

Derek’s expression softened exponentially and his heart warmed at her admission. “And I love you.” He told her his eyes never once leaving her gaze as he moved back over to her and dropped a light kiss to her lips before squeezing her hand and then heading for the door, a light smile tugging at his lips. Lydia was okay and she loved him, honestly he couldn’t ask for anything more.


End file.
